


Because of You

by northside_serpents09



Category: WWE
Genre: F/F, my finger slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northside_serpents09/pseuds/northside_serpents09
Summary: Bayley is spiraling.Her girlfriends think she’s fine.Carmella sets them straight.





	Because of You

They should’ve known. 

They should’ve recognized the signs. 

How could they have missed it?

Sitting in the locker room, in front of an angry Carmella, they repeatedly thought of these things whole trying to wrap their heads around what was actually happening. “There is no way. Bayley would’ve spoken up. She would’ve said something. You’re just fucking with us.” Sasha said angrily. Carmella sighed. “I wish I was Banks but unfortunately it’s the truth. You guys weren’t there after you got called up. She was a wreck. She got black out drunk every other night.” Becky spoke up next. “No, Bayley wouldn’t do that. She doesn’t even drink.” Charlotte nodded silently. Carmella sighed in frustration. “Yeah she doesn’t. Did any one of you even think to ask her how she was doing after you left NXT? Or did you just assume that she was okay and she was happy for you guys?” 

Silence. 

The three women sat in shock. They never thought of that. They always assumed Bayley was happy. She never gave them a reason to think otherwise. “I need some air.” Becky stood and rushed out of the room. Sasha and Charlotte remained. “Look, I’m not here to make enemies or to piss you guys off. I’m worried about Bayley. Please talk to her. And make it soon.” She grabbed her bag and left the two women in the locker room. Sasha broke down. Charlotte, of course, took her in her arms and tried to comfort her with her own tears running down her face. “W-we were so focused on the main roster, we didn’t think to take her feelings into consideration.” Charlotte sniffled. “I know. But we know what we did wrong and how we can fix it. Let’s calm down and then get Becky and go find our hugger okay?”

*With Becky* 

Becky walked out of the locker room at a rapid pace. She couldn’t process everything Carmella was telling her. 

“Bayley is depressed.”

“Bayley started drinking.”

“She’s not the same Bayley as she was before you guys got called up.” 

Becky couldn’t take it. Tears were beginning to build up in her eyes. She couldn’t cry. Not yet. She found a secluded part of the arena and sunk down with her back against the wall and sniffled. She began to sob softly into her hands. “God I’m an awful girlfriend.” She whispered to herself. She removed her hands from her face and looked around when her eyes landed on a figure a few feet down from her. She got up and walked towards the said figure. “Hey. Are you okay?” She looked and saw a familiar ponytail sticking up. “Bay? Baby? Is that you?” Sure enough, Bayley’s head snapped up at the Irish tone and quickly got to her feet. “Bayley. Can we talk? All four of us? We want to apologize.” Bayley shook her head and took a step back. “There’s nothing to talk about. I gotta go.” “No Bay wait-“ It was too late. Bayley took off running in the opposite direction without a glance back. Becky stood there heartbroken. Was Bayley scared of her? Was Bayley afraid to talk to her? Or all three of them? Becky headed back towards the locker room where she left Charlotte and Sasha. 

The two women began to gather their belongings when their Irish girlfriend walked in. “Hey Becks. We were just coming to look for you.” “Bayley’s gone.” Sasha froze. “What?” “What do you mean she’s gone?” Charlotte asked. “I went to a secluded part of the arena to process my thoughts and she was there too and when I realized it was her she freaked and bolted. I don’t know where she went.” Sasha’s brown eyes began to fill with tears. “She hates us.” Charlotte immediately went to Sasha’s side. “No no no baby she doesn’t hate us.” Becky nodded. “She just doesn’t know how to deal with it. I’m sure she doesn’t know Carmella told us everything.” Charlotte nodded. “Let’s get our stuff together and go find our girl okay?” 

Once they got their belongings together, all three of their phones went off. It was a text from Carmella.

-“She’s at her hotel. Room 534. Talk to her. Reassure her. Be there for her.”

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They had a hugger to get back. 

*With Bayley*

She didn’t know what to do or what to think. Maybe they didn’t want her. Maybe they realized she wasn’t good enough for them. She was still in NXT and they weren’t. She wasn’t good enough for Stephanie and now she’s not good enough for her girls. Curled up in one of Charlotte’s old college volleyball hoodies in her hotel bed, Bayley sniffled softly. At least she had a part of them to hang onto. She now awaited for them to put the final nail in the coffin and end everything. She didn’t know what she was going to do without them. They were her anchors. They brought her back from the darkness of her mind. Without them, she would keep spiraling. She whimpered and curled more into herself as her darkest thoughts took over. She heard a keycard slide into her door and unlock. She knew it was them. This is it. It’s over. She hurriedly pretended to be asleep as she heard them shuffle into the room.

Charlotte was the first into the room. The sight before her broke her heart. Bayley’s eyes were puffy and her usual ponytail was nowhere to be found. It looked like she had been pulling at her hair in frustration. She immediately went to her side and gently ran her fingers through the knots in the brunette’s hair. She felt Bayley relax under her touch and smiled. This was the Bayley they needed back. The other two women sat on the edge of the bed. “Should we wake her up?” Becky asked. Charlotte shook her head. “Let her rest some more. She deserves it.” The other women nodded and went their respective ways to shower and grab food. Charlotte stayed by Bayley’s side and continued to stroke her hair. “I promise we’re going to fix this baby. We’re going to be okay.” Unbeknownst to Charlotte, a tear slid down Bayley’s face. 

After showers were taken and food was consumed, Bayley began to wake. The other three stopped and waited for the brunette to fully gain consciousness as she sat up and stretched. “Hi baby.” Sasha said softly. Bayley sighed. “Go ahead. Put the nail in the coffin.” They all looked confused. “What do you mean Bayley? We’re here to fix everything.” Becky said. Bayley shook her head. “I know. You’re here to tell me that you don’t need me anymore. Just tell me and put me out of my misery.” All three girls sat shocked. Did tl she really think they were ending things with her? “Bayley, sweetie. That’s the exact opposite of why we’re here.” It was Bayley’s turn to be shocked. “W-What?” Sasha sniffled. “We’re here to fix this. We’re sorry that we’ve been treating you like shit. We should’ve taken your feelings into consideration when we got called up and we didn’t and we feel awful for not doing so. We never wanna make you feel like that again. Please forgive us?” All three were softly crying at this point. Bayley sat shocked. They still wanted her? “You don’t want to end things with me?” Charlotte spoke up next. “Absolutely not. You’re our girl. We aren’t complete without you baby girl. We always want you.” Becky just nodded silently. Bayley began to sob. “I was scared you didn’t think I was good enough anymore.” Sasha pulled Bayley into her as she held her tightly. Charlotte and Becky surrounded them and whispered sweet things to calm Bayley down. 

After all the crying subsided, all four women snuggled up to each other in the bed. Bayley and Sasha in the middle with Charlotte spooning Bayley and Becky spooning Sasha. They had made a promise to each other to always be open with how they’re feeling and never think that their feelings aren’t valid. Bayley finally got a good nights sleep surrounded by her girls.


End file.
